1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of an image forming device such as a printer, a facsimile machine, and a copier constructed to form an image including characters and graphics, etc. onto a paper as a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming device includes a photoconductive drum, a process unit that can be removably inserted into a device main body, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) head that exposes the photoconductive drum, an LED head supporting unit, and a rack gear. The conventional image forming device further includes a supporting member, a pinion gear that engages with the rack gear, and an operation member having an operating portion for rotating the pinion gear. The supporting member can move in parallel between an adjacent position at which the LED head is positioned adjacent to the photoconductive drum and a distant position at which the LED head is positioned apart from the photoconductive drum.
In the above-described configuration, a parallel movement direction of the supporting member can be different from an exposing direction of the LED head. Moreover, the LED head is provided with a pin and can be positioned at a prescribed position with respect to the photoconductive drum by inserting the pin into a locking portion.
However, in the above-described configuration, a large sloped portion is arranged around the locking portion into which the pin is inserted. The pin is guided by making contact with the sloped portion, and then inserted into the locking portion. Accordingly, since a contact area (a fitting portion) between the locking portion and the pin is small, a positioning function is not sufficient, causing oscillation of the LED head, etc. Therefore, the conventional image forming device leaves room for improvement in view of improving image quality by achieving high accuracy of a desired position and exposing angle of the LED head.